


Little Talks

by Kiwi_trash99



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First time im doing anything writing related purely for fun in a loooong while, Follows canon but also not at all, I hope no one comes off as OOC just yell at me in the comments if they do, Im sad the series is over, Im trying but its hard, M/M, The relationship tags are iffy don't trust me to give you what you want, This is pretty angsty but it has fluff and humor trust me im no demon, buckle up cause I have no idea how long this ride will be, did you know I literally have no understanding of tenses so if I screw this up just yell at me, im a terrible English lover I know, imma stop before these tags themselves just ruin the whole fic for anyone who reads them, it just depends on how much I edit out or in, kudos to you my good peeps, thanks for reading them all the way through though, that should be everyones motto tbh, thats dedication I can get behind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_trash99/pseuds/Kiwi_trash99
Summary: The life of a teenager is complicated. Throw in some magic and it only gets worse. Add in the looming threat of wide spread murder and the complexities of technically being one of the most evil people to ever curse the magic world with his prescence and you've got a disaster waiting to happen. Oh...wait a minute, it already has. Follow Call in his last year as he reevaluates everythingThis is my months old take on what I had thought was going to happen in the fifth book, and now that the final book is out, I'm posting a heavily edited version of this just for fun and comparison's sake.





	1. Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm sure all of y’all forgot this existed. Whoops. Well, here I am, back at it again, and actually promising to post this on a daily basis. I went back through my old files again and again, and read through them, then decided to delete half of them and start from scratch, only changing minor details from the first chapter though. And to make things easier, Call’s thoughts are bold and italicized while Aaron’s thoughts are only italicized. The fit title is based off of "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men

 [Landslide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4M53xndqiU)

 

 

 

Call, like many people, was terribly unsettled by the concept of someone hearing his thoughts. Especially someone whose opinion he greatly cared about. And now with Aaron mucking around in his head, he didn’t feel as great about his friend’s miraculous return as he probably should’ve.

 

 _I heard that_ , Aaron said.

 

“I meant for you to.” Call said, instantly ignoring the strange look Alastair gave him. He wasn’t quite used to talking to Aaron yet, and at this point he wouldn't be surprised if his Dad thought he had gone completely bonkers. Throughout the two months he had spent pent up at home recovering, he’d mainly been speaking to Aaron, randomly saying stuff until the other pointed out how weird he must look.

 

 _Imagine what things they'd be calling you if you went around the Magisterium like that, Crazy Call!_  Aaron’s laugh rang out in his head.

 

Crazy Call was mild compared to anything Call could think of: Constantine, Evil Overlord Supreme, Monster, Murderer…

 

 _Dude, we really need to work on your attitude, it’s not fair to judge yourself like that,_ Aaron said.

 

 ** _I wasn’t saying I think I’m any of those things, I'm just pointing out that that’s what others see me as_** , Call said.

 

 _You forget I can hear all your thoughts_.

 

 ** _Shut it, It’s too early for your therapy sessions_** , Call grumbled.

 

 _You couldn't keep me quiet if you tried, but since I’m such a good friend, I’ll leave you be. Besides, I think I found some more of your embarrassing childhood memories_ , he snickered.

 

 ** _Don’t you dare!_** Call wanted to yell, but he held it in for the sake of his image. He had no plans on seeming more crazy than he already did, but then again, nothing in his life ever went according to plan anyway. From not technically failing the entrance exam to his over complicated relationship with Tamara…

 

 _You’re telling me,_ Aaron mumbled.

 

**_I thought you left to go laugh at me somewhere else._ **

 

_Sure I did, but then my spidey-senses for your overwhelming teen angst went wild so I came back._

 

**_You don’t even know who Spiderman is._ **

 

_Yeah I do, he’s the hero in red._

 

 ** _Which one?_** Call asked

 

 _Okay, no need to interrogate me, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you really want, you drama queen_.And with that, Aaron was gone again. 

 

“So…Are you packed?” Alastair asked, interrupting his train of thought. 

 

“Dad, you went through my bags five times last night, five! If I’m not done by now, then I won’t be ever.”

 

“I’m just worried, especially since it hasn't been that long since…” the man trailed off, plastic fork tearing through the remnants of blueberry pancakes. Call hadn’t been too hungry following the months after the battle. In fact, he had only agreed to breakfast because it was his last one with Alastair before he was going to be shipped back off to the Magisterium for his final year. He hadn’t technically completed his silver year, but no one had been too keen on holding back their newest hero…or holding back Constantine Madden from what he wanted. And anyway Constantine Madden had technically already passed that year, and if he was one in the same with that man, then surely he was up to par.

 

 _If I may interrupt_ , Aaron said.

 

 ** _You already did, so the floor’s yours_** , Call said.

 

 _You’re not Constantine Madden, and being in your mind just proves that more,_  

 

**_How could you know if I don’t even know myself?_ **

 

 _I’ve been stuck in your mind for months, there’s no one else here to keep me company besides you. And if others can't understand that, then….then_ , Aaron quieted.

 

 ** _Don’t work yourself up about it, I’m used to it_** , Call tried to reassure him.

 

 _But you shouldn't be…_ Aaron’s voice faded away again. He was sure making a habit of disappearing. 

 

“Call?” His eyes flew back open, greeted by his plate of halfheartedly eaten pancakes and Alastair’s furrowed eyebrows, “Are you sure you’re good to go back? It’s short notice. but I’m sure I could find a few flights leaving—“

 

“Dad, I’m fine. Just had a rough night, that’s all.” Call let out a yawn to make it seem more believable, but judging by the man’s face, he didn’t seem convinced. Fortunately, he dropped the matter completely in favor of taking up their dishes and giving them a quick wash while Call packed his things into the trunk of their car. Stuffing the luggage in the back had been a hassle, but making room for Havoc was even more so. The wolf had certainly grown over the years, far bigger and rowdier than the raggedy chaos pup he had brought home after Bronze Year*. He finished wrangling Havoc into the backseat just after his dad had locked their front door and was joining him on the lawn.

 

“Gonna miss this place?” he asked.

 

“Daaaaad,” Call buried his face into his palms, “I’m not leaving forever, I’ll be back before you know it. And anyway, aren't you used to this by now? It’s not like we haven't done the same thing all these years.”

 

“Just because I’m used to it doesn't mean I’m used to it.”

 

“That doesn't even make sense!”

 

“It doesn't have to.” Alastair winked with a grin as he pulled himself into the old Rolls Royce Phantom. Call rolled his eyes, but soon joined him in the car as well. The car ride to the Magisterium was silent, barring the radio’s nonstop stream of Fleetwood Mac. Once they arrived,he released Havoc from the backseat, giving him free rein to run off his restlessness for a bit before they were cooped back up under the ground. And while Alastair was busy pulling his trunks from the car, he reintroduced himself to the school grounds, skirting around the edges of a newly formed crowd of students and parents alike. Call wasn’t all too surprised by the strange, especially wary, looks he received from other students he passed by as he passed people by. It was only to be expected, of course, considering the whole Constantine Madden reveal from the last time he’d seen them. 

 

 _You’re always so pessimistic,_ Aaron fumed.

 

**_And does that honestly surprise you at this point?_ **

 

 _I dunno dude, you always just seemed so…happy before…_ he trailed off.

 

 ** _Sorry that the real deal isn't as glamorous._** Call was frowning, but tried to work his expression into a sort of smile, so he didn’t completely fit the evil overlord look that’d go along with everything else everyone had him pegged for. But then again, maybe it’d just make him look more along the lines of fitting for the crazy evil mastermind role many saw him to play.

 

 _I’m not disappointed, Call. Glad that I get to know you better, and a bit sad that you see yourself that way, but mainly glad. Let’s be positive here. Cause I’m positive you’re not like Constantine at all!_ Call could almost feel the other’s happiness radiating in his mind, and Aaron clearly felt it too. _I’m such a good influence on you, your father must love me._ Call could've rolled his eyes if he wasn't busy trying not to laugh.

 

 ** _Don’t flatter yourself too much, your head is too big as it is already_**. 

 

 _Oh, on the contraire,_ _your_ _head is too big as it is._

 

**That was a terrible joke.**

 

 _And yet you're laughing at it_. Aaron was right, he was laughing and he hadn’t even noticed. Now people were definitely staring at him, mouths agape as they watched the teen giggle at nothing. 

 

“Callum Hunt, it’s good to see you again.” Startled from his thoughts, he looked up, meeting face to face with Master Rufus. The older man wore a soft smile, the type he hadn't seen in a long while, one he’d admit to missing if it weren’t such an embarrassing truth to tell. He had missed those crinkled and wrinkled eyes that never really looked at him with the accusing blame others had; maybe some disappointment, anger, and concern, but he had never regarded Call with fear, treating him as though he was a monster python just waiting to strike. No, to him, Call was Call, plain as day. Nothing different than any other teenager, barring the few obvious differences. “Have you grown taller?” Master Rufus asked, ruffling his hair. Call hadn’t noticed it, but now that the man had said it himself, he definitely had. Either that, or Master Rufus had shrunk down to his level. Where he once stood at the chin of the other, he could now meet the man’s eyes head on, no tiptoes or anything.

 

“It’s nice to see a welcoming face.” Alastair hummed from behind him. Call had almost forgotten about his dad, who has been abandoned to drag around his trunk of clothes.

 

“Alastair, how nice to see you too. I see you’ve noticed the other teachers. I wouldn't worry yourself over it, though, they’re still just shaken up about the events a few months ago. And I’ll make sure Call is treated just as any other.” Master Rufus said. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Alastair said.

 

“I’m sure you will.” Rufus said., “I’ve some business to attend to, so I hope you don’t mind if I cut our conversation short.”

 

“It’s fine, I hope you don't mind if I say that I only wish to see you when I come back for Call’s graduation, Rufus.”

 

“I hope the same.” Master Rufus said before walking off and disappearing into the crowd that had slowly started to grow as new students and their parents arrived. 

 

“You gonna be alright?” Alastair asked, looking down at him.

 

“I’m a Hunt, of course I will be.” Call said. 

 

“Atta boy.” Alastair said, pulling his son into a tight hug. Call smiled and hugged the man back, both silently hoping for a normal last year. After they stepped apart, Alastair took him by the shoulders, forcing the other to meet his eyes. “Promise me you’ll be alright?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good. Now go and show this school how great you really are. This is your last year, make it your best!”

 

“Aye-aye captain!” Call said waving off his father as he drove away.

 

 **What now?** He asked Aaron.

 

 _We make friends, that’s what. Prove everyone wrong, deal with our joint issue, and have as much fun as we can in our last year of high-school._ Aaron sounded way too optimistic all things considered. Between being stuck in the head of the person thought to be the definition of evil by most people, having no body of his own and no solution to that issue seeming near in the future, and the threat of Alex; he had the most to be worried about. _Well… that’s why I’m glad to be stuck with you. I trust you the most after all._ Aaron beamed.

 

 ** _Can you stop being so happy, you’re gonna give me a headache before our first day even ends._** Call flushed.

 

_I’ll fight off the headache all by myself if I have to, if that means you get to share my happiness too._

 

 ** _Ah, what would I do without my loser hero, I swoon at the very thought of your geekiness_** _._ Call deadpanned, only managing to make Aaron happier.

 

“Call,” Call’s train of thought stopped and Aaron went silent as everything in his mind went blank. That voice, he’d recognize it in his sleep, heck, he’d recognize it anywhere.

 

“Tamara…” he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. There she was, barely a foot away from him, her black hair braided and falling down the length of her back. She hadn’t changed, no, not at all. Her expression, though, was one he’d never miss. Her eyes shifted away from his, and she moved, as though to take a step forward before thinking better of it.

 

“We need to talk.”


	2. Dog Days are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first draft of this, I had this whole three or so chapter drama between Tamara and Call drawn out, but I shortened it because it ultimately didn’t do much for the story and just became tedious after a while. So I hope this shortened version doesn’t feel too odd or out of place. I didn’t want this conversation going the way it originally did because it didn’t feel natural for friends like that. As for the actual story, it will pick up more in chapter 3, I just wanted to relish in Call and Aaron’s fun conversations and Tamara and Call’s cute interactions more before the drama and issues start to kick in.

[Dog Days are Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1xAuplmdlk)

 

 

 

“We need to talk.” Call could die right then and there, if to save himself from whatever beating this ‘ _talk’_ of Tamara’s would entail. But unfortunately for him, he had a tiny Aaron in his head who had no problems whatsoever in telling him to stop avoiding confrontation.

 

 _She’s our best friend, she deserves the truth, or at least, she deserves more than all this._ Aaron said.

 

**_Yeah, you’re right, she deserves more than this. She deserves more than being caught up in this mess._ **

 

_Call, that’s not what I meant and you know it._

 

 ** _Eh, I’d like to think it’s open to interpretation._** Since Call couldn’t see Aaron’s disappointment the other seemed to have no problem making him feel it, letting his emotions roll off his words in waves.

 

_Jesus, you’re a real pain, you know that? You don’t get to decide what she deserves or doesn’t deserve, let’s just be honest with her._

 

**_And then what? Who’s to say she won’t go running to Alastair or the other mages? You know as well as I do that we can’t risk that._ **

 

_If you’re so dead set in not telling her the whole truth, then fine, it’s not like I can force you to. But if you won’t do that, can’t you at least talk to her? Like I said,_ _we’re_ _best friends. She’s not just_ _your_ _best friend in case you haven’t noticed, and I want to talk to her as much as I’m sure she wants to talk to you._

 

**_Fine, but if this backfires just remember this wasn’t my idea._ **

 

_And I’d like you to remember that this will only backfire if you walk into it thinking it will, we’ve been best friends for years, all you have to do is talk._

 

“So?” Her voice sounded less angry than before, more hesitant, so unlike the Tamara Call knew that he nearly forgot to be afraid of the impending conversation.

 

“Sure.” He shrugged nonchalantly, still not meeting her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” And it was like the world was breaking all over again, but this time, Aaron wasn’t dead. No, this time Tamara was shattering every expectation the universe (and Call) had set for her just with saying a simple apology.

 

“What?”

 

“I should’ve…I don’t know, I should have been there for you. I know you two were close.

 

 _Are._ Aaron said, his voice so quiet in Call’s mind. _We are close._

 

“No, it’s okay. You’re—you were close to him too. I get it.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re close to each other too. I should’ve defended you more, should’ve tried to understand you, should have—“

 

“Everyone—everything— should’ve been different. It’s okay,”

 

“Really?” He finally gathered the courage to look up, eyes greeted by the most relieved and grateful facial expression he’d ever seen. To be honest, the look didn’t quite fit her. Call much rather preferred the fiery gleam her eyes usually had; the facial expression that told you you were three steps away from either being affectionately punched or aggressively hugged, both equally terrifying things when coming from Tamara Rajavi. He missed that expression, which was probably why he decided to mess with her then.

 

“Nope, you’re not forgiven.” Her face changed in an instant, which was coincidentally the same amount of time it took for her to step forward and grab the front of his shirt to pull him closer.

 

“Call, so help me, I swear on all things unholy—“ He laughed, he couldn’t help it. There she was, the Tamara he knew. She let go of his shirt, arms limply falling to her side as she stared at him in unbridled confusion.

 

“You’re not forgiven cause there was nothing for you to apologize for in the first place.”

 

 _You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,_ Aaron said, but there wasn’t any bite to his words, there never was. That was when Tamara decided to pull him in for a hug, her head hidden in the crook of his neck as she said, “If we weren’t best friends you would already be dead for that, loser.”

 

 _And I would’ve approved of her actions wholeheartedly,_ Aaron agreed.

 

 ** _As if. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that we’re stuck together for the time being._** Call retorted.

 

_Nah, how could I forget when I’m forced to hear your stupid thoughts every five seconds._

 

**_I hate to tell you this, but that’s a two way street dude._ **

 

_I can’t believe you’re comparing your stupidity to my clear intellectual superioty._

 

**_First of all, it’s superiority. Second of all, you can’t say nothing, Mr-I-thought-Gluttony-meant-being-nice-until-I-was-13. Seriously, have you ever even taken an English class?_ **

 

_Shut up!_

 

**_I can’t exactly turn off my thoughts, dude._ **

 

_Clearly._

 

Tamara pulled back, her hands on his shoulders as she blinked away tears “So how’d you survive summer without me? I can’t wait to hear about how you rewatched Star Wars for the fiftieth time and did nothing but sit on the couch for the better half of two months.”

 

 _You weren’t technically alone though, were you?_ Aaron supplied. Call liked to think he was smiling, even if he couldn’t see it. Aaron laughed, _I_ _am_ _smiling._ Well, that answered one question then.

 

Call pushed her aside with a grin, “Excuse you, I’ve got other hobbies; like sleeping, and sleeping, and did I mention sleeping?”

“It’s only been five minutes and I think I need another break from you already.” She said.

 

“Suuuure, as if you weren’t bored out of your mind without me.” Tamara rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue with Call. Then she looked over his shoulder, eyes finding someone Call couldn’t see. Though her lips began to pull into a frown, it was just as quickly replaced with a fond smile, a rare sight from Tamara.

 

“I’ve got to go.” At seeing Call’s frown she explained, “My parents. They want to see me. Anyways…” she trailed off, and then, as if an after thought, stood up on her toes and kissed Call’s cheek. It wasn’t until she had already walked off that he came back to his senses, finally hearing Aaron’s endless barrage of thoughts directed towards him.

 

 _Didn’t think you two were a thing,_ Aaron admitted, his voice softer than normal.

 

 ** _I didn’t think we still were…_** Call thought she’d have wanted to completely forget about that whole time, lightning fast relationship and all, then it hit him. **_Wait, you didn’t know?_**

 

_I haven’t gone_ _that_ _far in your memories, and it’s not like they’re any of my business in the first place. I just guess I wouldn’t have pegged Tamara as your type, that’s all._

 

 ** _Oh really? Saving her for yourself, huh?_** Call accused, half joking, but the other half serious as could be. It wouldn’t bother him that much, if Aaron liked Tamara, totally not. But on the other hand…

 

 _Nah, I guess I just assumed things from how much your younger self adored Cody Simpson and Daniel Radcliffe,_ Aaron teased.

 

If Call hadn’t been blushing from Tamara’s kiss, he certainly was now. **_Shut up._**

 

 _As if you’d ever want me to._ Aaron said. And the worst thing about that, was that he was right and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got any criticism about my writing or portrayal of the characters or any questions about the story, please feel free to comment them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next should be up pretty soon. I've tried my best to edit this to make it easy and nice to read, but please tell me if anything sounds wrong or out of place and I'll be happy to fix it all up :)


End file.
